Evolution
by ScamanderLovegood
Summary: This story is cannon until the christmas holidays of OotP. Harry finally learns there is more than one side to every story and with Sirius helping him along he chooses his side and uses his powers for what he wants.  Good!Voldemort & Timetravel
1. Chapter 1

_Right this is a new fic. I'm still doing broken wands but I just need a little break to plan my next step. There are a few logistics that I keep mixing up (tbph I want to write the whole next section before I start posting but the next section of it will be a whole year so y'know). So I did this. A fresh start which I find interesting and I have it so that we have a normalish hero with a bit of spending money that isn't extravagant and some unusual but not super powers._

Chapter 1

It was the start of the Christmas holidays at Grimmauld place and a fifth year Gryffindor student with sparkling emerald eyes entered the kitchen. The room was clean thanks to all the work that the Order of the phoenix had put into cleaning it. A man, whose face was no where near as serious as his name, sat at the table nursing a glass of fire whiskey. "Hiya Sirius" The young boy exclaimed at his Godfather.

"Hi Harry." Sirius' eyes sparkled with joy. "I've been meaning to talk to you." Harry tilted his head curiously much like his mother did when she was alive. "What about." a note of apprehension slipped into his tone as he thought of what Sirius might want to talk about, but all he could think of was Order business as Sirius had been locked in the house of his ancestors.

"Well, while I have been locked in this house I wanted to do something worthwhile and as the war is kicking up a notch I wanted to offer you training to become an animagus." Sirius said with a smile at his Godson who was already bouncing in his seat. "Yes please! But what about Ron and Hermione? Can they become them as well."

Sirius smile but shook his head. "When we were researching how to become Animagi we realised that during the founder's of Hogwarts time it was quite common to learn if you were taught transfiguration. But when a single school was made instead of apprenticeships it fell out of practice as you were taught a wide range of subjects as opposed to being apprenticed to a master of one and therefore you don't become a master unless you apprenticed after Hogwarts. This meant less Animagi. But we also realised that if you had a parent that was an animagus all you had to do was learn your form which is actually the shortest step." Sirius smiled and went into lecture mode. "You see, when you become an animagus the first step is to drink a potion and experience your form in a trancelike state, the potion is quite complex so it takes a while to brew. The next is to allow the animal a spot in your mind which is a sequence of three complex spells. After this you allow it to change your body which is a set of seven spells done seven times but each time you do a set of seven it's quite painful and you have to wait until your power is up to full and the pain is gone before you can do the next set. Then you can start trying to change parts of our body. As your Father already did the spells to allow his animal into his mind and body you can skip those bits and just drink the potion and start trying to change also you have the bonus that you can change the age of your animal; for example if you are a dog like other notably cool people you could turn into a puppy. But if you don't become an animagus your children will have to do the spells." Sirius finished with a contented beam.

"Okay, but can I teach the others to become an animagus? Afterwards." Harry asked as he didn't want to leave his friends out of it. Sirius' smile faltered. "Well Ron can become one but Hermione can't. You see when a muggle-born has magic it is just as powerful as ours but it's not as attached to the body so they don't get traits and they can't become Animagi but that doesn't really matter people with magical traits are rare only you and Dora have traits; as she is a metamorphmagus and you're a parcelmouth." Harry nodded.

"So how soon can we brew the potion." Harry said with a smile then winced. "I warn you I'm not the best at potions." Sirius smiled and jumped out of the chair to give his Godson a hug. "No problem I already made it and I have a few doses just encase any of the Weasleys want to become one."

"Awesome let's go now!" Sirius laughed at his Godson's impatience before leading him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Right, here you go." Sirius held out a faintly glowing blue concoction. Which Harry accepted . He quickly laid on the bed so that he didn't fall over when he went into a trance and drank to potion down in one quick gulp.

The potion immediately went into effect a as Harry's whole chest felt like it was tight and his head felt light, his vision blurred as he was soon in a different landscape.

_The air was thick and hot against his fur as he leapt gracefully from tree to tree on the light pads of his feet. The thick jungle was a cacophony of noise as the cat descended to get a drink of water from a nearby stream._

_It's pink tongue flicked out to lick up some water. The cat stopped and looked at it's reflection, a large black cat was shown, a black panther with it's tongue lolling out and it's emerald eyes sparkling._

_Grey fog descended and another area was revealed._

_A small underground cavern with potholes in the walls. Out of one of the potholes a small snake slipped towards the water of the underground river system. Stalactites dripped water onto the ground. The snake flicked it's tongue out looking for food. It could taste a predator. It gathered it's magic and turned itself invisible, it also welled venom in it's mouth to be safe. It slipped into the water knowing it could stay there under the surface safely for twenty minutes. The snake released it's invisibility once it was fully submerged knowing it's black scales and emerald eyes wouldn't be seen in the dark depths._

Harry blinked owlishly as he came to full consciousness. Sirius bounced at the foot of the bed excitedly. "So what did you see!" Harry blinked a few more times as his instincts receded. "I saw two things: a black panther and a small venomous water snake that could turn invisible." Sirius paused in shock and his face turned thoughtful.

"That shouldn't be possible as the animal reflects your soul and you should only have one form per soul. Can I check something?" Harry nodded and Sirius pulled his wand out of his arm holster and incanted _anima revelio. _a small orb of white light came out of Harry's chest, on the upper part of the soul a gold shield was shown trying to push away a smaller line of white. "Bugger!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're a Horcrux!"

"A what?" Harry asked confusedly as he looked at his godfather like he had gone insane. "A Horcrux is something even my relatives aren't insane enough to try. It's when you slice off a small part of your soul and place it in an object, making the object a Horcrux. Which acts as an anchor to this world so you can't die. It's really dark magic. You must be Voldemort's Horcrux made the day you reflected the killing curse."

"What does that mean though, for me?" Sirius paused and seemed to think "Well, it would explain the connection you have with him and it means you get two Animagi forms. Magical Animagi are meant to be impossible but with Lilly's magic making the shield I assume it saturated your connection to the soul in magic and therefore magical Animagi and magical mind connection thingy." Sirius concluded."It also means that you have to learn Occlumency though so you can block the connection."

Harry sighed, "I'm already trying as Dumbledore wanted me to but I can't do it." Sirius seemed to think again. "Well it's not lack of control as you can throw off the imperious curse so, I would say the connection is holding your mind open and stopping you from shielding. I can help while you become an Animagus as you have to meditate to get your shape. So instead of legilimency attacks being used, so you can sense your mind then shield it, like most people do, you will have to meditate to find your mind then shield it." Sirius said.

Harry nodded but looked confused. "how do you know all of this stuff?" Sirius smiled. "I was brought up in the Ancient and Noble House of Black. We start our magical education at eight by reading theory of dark magic books and Occlumency because they are considered essential to a paranoid family so we can defend ourselves when we get our wands and keep the family secrets."

"Anyway let's go down for dinner. Mrs Weasley will have a fit if you don't eat. But make sure you try to blank your mind and not think of anything at some point this afternoon as that is basically what meditation is." Harry smiled and nodded looking eager as he thought of the first step towards being an animagus. "I would do it when Ron's in bed but he snores to loudly." Harry said with a laugh. "Then use a silencing charm, the House of Black would never allow the ministry to tell them what to do so the wards are too strong for the ministry to detect magic." Sirius said with a wink, "But don't tell the other's as Mrs Weasley will have my head if you guys run about spraying magic." Harry laughed as they entered the kitchen.

The rest of the holidays were spent in a similar way with Harry learning the transformations in the morning with Sirius occasionally regaling Harry with tales of the marauders and hanging around with the Weasleys and Hermione in the after. When asked, by a persistent Hermione, what he a Sirius were up to he told them they were talking about his parents. Knowing full well what would happen when Hermione found out she couldn't become a animagus thanks to her being muggle born he decided it was best to just not mention it.

At first it took an hour for the full transformation each way but as he grew more in control of his mind he could make the transformation much faster and Occlumency came along nicely with some solid shields he slowly added to just before he went bed.

A week after Christmas, during which he received the usual sweets, Weasley jumper and defence books from Hermione, a trip to Diagon Alley was arranged to that they could top up on what they needed for school and browse; or in Harry's case get forced by his Godfather to get some decent clothes and contacts: ("you cant keep those beautiful eyes from the ladies forever Harry").

So it was an after lunch when a particularly happy Harry, who had completely mastered his panther form which could change ages although it still took him a full minute for the snake, flooed with the Weasleys, Hermione and bouncing Padfoot (Dog form) to the leaky cauldron. Harry quickly noticed a couple of other Order members that had disguised themselves were wandering around as well, his sense of smell could quickly identify those he had met a Grimmauld place thanks to the complete panther transformation side effects

The rag-tag bunch went into Gringotts where Harry planned to make a withdrawal. He wandered up to the Speaker. "Hello Sir, I would like to make a withdrawal." Harry said while handing over the key for authentication. The Goblin looked at the key briefly before leaning over the counter and looking closely at Harry and Padfoot (the rest had stayed at the doors). "The Manager has been wanting to see you, if you and your guardian have the time, we would like to talk to you about your accounts." Harry looked at Padfoot who nodded and wondered how the hell the Goblin knew about his Godfather as he followed him to a side office where a slightly more grisly looking Goblin sat at the desk.

"Hello Manager Griphook" Harry said as he recognised the Goblin from his first trip, he assumed he must have gotten a promotion. Griphook jumped as he was recognised but smirked and waved Harry into a seat. "Hello Mr Potter, nice of you to remember me, we just wanted to do a quick check-up. As you are fifteen, which is the Goblin age of majority, you now have access to the Potter Family vault. This vault has approximately 250,000 galleons in it which goes with the 50,000 galleons left in your trust vault. The trust vault started on 55,000 galleons which should have been significantly dented by now but it seems you are quite a lot smarter with your money than your father." The Goblin paused to smirk while Padfoot barked a laugh. "Anyway the family vault also has a few heirlooms such as a couple of old wedding and engagement rings, old wands and a few rare books on transfiguration, duelling tips and the potter grimoire. These I believe are usually passed on to the heir of the Potters at eleven but you could not enter the vault without Mr Black or Dumbledore present. Mr Black also used a blood adoption ritual when you were a baby, as is tradition for Godparents, so you are the heir of the Black family fortune which is admittedly a lot larger than your own. Now as Mr Black is your Godparent he will inherit your money should you die before him and should you both be dead Mr Dumbledore will inherit both fortunes through yourself as he is you Keeper, which is a temporary magical guardian while the other is… indisposed." Harry was nodding in understanding. "So, Mr Potter the option is now yours to whether you leave a will."

Harry paused in thought then nodded. "I think I might as well leave some money for my friends just in case." Griphook nodded and pulled out a sheet of parchment and quill "If you designate in percentages and heirlooms just encase you inherit the Blacks as well." Harry nodded. "Well I guess we should do the first with:

With war:

Hermione books, a pair of rings and 5%

Mr & Mrs Weasley 10%

Ron 7%

Ginny 4% the rest of the rings

Dumbledore 50%

Remus 15%

Fred George 8% and wands to split between them

If the war has finished:

Hermione: books, pair of rings 10%

Mr & Mrs Weasley: 15%

Ron : 14%

Ginny: 11% and rings

Dumbledore: 10%

Remus : 25%

Fred George : 15% and wands"

"That's a pretty good idea Mr Potter, having a second clause, what would you like us to do if any of the people stated have passed on." The Goblin asked curiously. "Well I'd want the rest to be evenly distributed between those who are left and if all of them have passed on just give my money and things to Sirius or figure out next of kin as long as they make an oath on their life and magic they aren't dark or death eaters."

As Harry finished up with Padfoot, still in dog form, repeatedly reading and checking over the will until he was satisfied they sent a Goblin to collect some money from his trust vault and to collect the Potter books for Harry to read in his own time.

Finally after some fussing from Sirius (He changed back to change wording) Harry and Padfoot left with a bag of gold and a bag of books. They were led by the suddenly appearing Tonks to a few clothes shops were he was dressed by Tonks who repeatedly argued with Mrs Weasley, who wanted Harry to be conservative while Tonks was more for leather trousers and silk vibrant tops. He ended up with Tonks buying his 'dressing up' and date clothes while Mrs Weasley bought the rest. Harry was quite honestly clueless about the whole process but just put on what they threw at him even when they got to the robe shops (apparently Mrs Weasley likes full robes like Hogwarts robes while Tonks likes open front robes that showed off the clothes underneath… fascinating).

Of course the other children had split up with various members of the Order to get books (Hermione), look at the new brooms (Ron), and get some more ink (Ginny). When the women had stopped using Harry like an overgrown doll he paid for what they had picked and carried as many bags as he could (he had to tie a few onto Padfoot) and they left and flooed back to Grimmauld.

Harry quickly carried up his stuff and emptied the old clothes out of his trunk while filling it with new things and putting the old stuff in a bin bag to be thrown away. Afterwards he laid on the bed absolutely exhausted with his eyes aching from the new contacts and his scar tingling but luckily no worse thanks to Occlumency. He laid down and went into his mind to see what the scar looked like as it attempted to be active, the best metaphorical description would be sparks being shot at a brick wall which kept healing itself . He moved closer to have a look the sparks wrapped around him and turned into tentacles and pulled him along the connection, throwing him into Voldemort's mind.

_I practically have the next chapter written but I want to g look at cannon for a while to check facts as this is cannonish._

_Love Scamander __J_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've changed this since the page break. I want to take it in a different direction_

Chapter 2

_A snake slithered across a cold marble floor towards it's master. A man with a skull mask stood next to him, pale blonde hair peeked from behind the hood of the masked mans robes. "Lucius, how are the plans coming for the retrieval." Lucius stood straighter next to his master. "My lord they-" "-Silence!" Lord Voldemort quickly interrupted. Harry realised that he was stuck in the mans mind and hoped that Voldemort hadn't sensed him._

"_It seems we have a visitor Lucius." Voldemort stated softly with an amused smirk. "My lord?" Lucius Malfoy questioned. "I believe your child underestimated Harry Potter when he gave a report of his abilities as it seems he is currently sitting in my mind using some form of legilimency. Although I have no idea how he got passed my Occlumency without me sensing him." Harry paused and mentally swore but decided he might as well poke around. He looked around his mind and noticed that the connection between them is deeper on Voldemort's end and actually near the centre of his mind and therefore unblock able; which makes sense as it is his soul that Harry connected through. "Can you not remove him m'Lord?" Lucius asked quietly._

"_No I cannot as he seems to be recognised as a part of my mind, unlike other peoples legilimency probes, so I can sense him but not remove him…He likes to do the impossible doesn't he?" you could hear the dry humour in Voldemort's voice. "It seems we will have to discuss this later when we don't have people listening in." Voldemort concluded as he dismissed Lucius._

_Now that the sense of urgency had gone Harry moved back to the connection a slipped along it. He arrived back in his mind and slipped behind his barriers to think about what he had seen as he drifted off to sleep._

When Harry awoke the next morning his face was very wet… the big dog that was slobbering on him was the most likely reason. So naturally Harry tackled the creature and started to wrestle with it. When Sirius and Harry finished and Sirius left the room both of them were quite rumpled and laughing so hard they kept falling over but Harry finally stopped laughing enough so he could have a shower, from which he emerged with a towel around his waist.

Now, Harry had a dilemma. What the hell was he supposed to wear, he quite distinctly remembered both Mrs Weasley and Tonks lecturing him on it, but the words from the memory seem to be conspicuously missing. Bugger. After a long time of digging through his trunk he came to the conclusion that wearing rags isn't so bad but he did eventually get dressed in a green button up shirt and black jeans (He was pretty sure it was some special type of colour green but he didn't honestly care). He slipped his wand in the forearm holster (Present from Sirius YAY!) and padded downstairs in his socks.

"Morning dear, come and get some breakfast." Mrs Weasley bustled him into the room where Sirius, Remus and Tonks were eating. Harry sat down and ate quickly then rushed up to Sirius' room with Sirius following so they could get to practicing.

"try to change into the snake." Sirius said as soon as he had closed the door. Harry stood still and focused on the snake. The transformation took 5 seconds. Sirius paused looking shocked as Harry had taken off 55 seconds without any practice Sirius jumped an turned into his dog and started running around excitedly while Harry hissed a laugh.

The door squeaked open. Remus stepped in and surveyed the room casually. Sirius turned back and petted Harry in his snake form. "Hey moony, do you like my new pet snake?" Sirius asked with a nervous chuckle. "I'm not buying it Sirius, Harry change back." Harry changed back and looked at Remus nervously. "Well thank god for that. I just come back from a mission and cub smelt like he had been in a strange sexual relationship with Voldemort and McGonagall. The stench of cat and snake was that strong" Remus said with a laugh. "Although that doesn't explain the cat smell."

Sirius groaned. "That's no fair you couldn't smell mine and prongs animagus forms when we learned." He grumbled. Remus raised an eyebrow, "That's because you always smelt like dog and James just smelt like he had been rolling about in a bush, which happened all the time when he was trying to make Lilly jealous by going with other girls. Not that that worked though, she just thought he was an idiot." Remus said with a laugh. Harry laughed with him.

"The cat smell comes from my other animagus form, a black panther." Harry said while smiling sheepishly. "TWO! How the hell did you manage that!" Remus shouted. It was quite lucky Sirius had already put up a silencing charm. "Sirius said I'm Voldemort's Horcrux so I got his form as well" at this point Remus had to sit down. "Well that explains the magical mind connection thing Dumbledore told us about at the last order meeting. Most of the members of the order wanted you to use the connection to find out Voldemort's plans but that was shot down by Snape because you can't block your mind let alone look down the connection with legilimency. They also mentioned if you can't block then you could be possessed, that's apparently why Dumbledore is avoiding you"

Harry sighed loudly sounding annoyed, "They didn't even tell me that, I figured out the connection to Voldemort because I saw Mr Weasley attacked. But they never told me it was so vital or I would have learnt Occlumency sooner. Oh well, I know Occlumency now and I kinda went into Voldemort's mind yesterday." Harry said sheepishly much to the adults shock. "You used passive legilimency?" Sirius said loudly

"Huh?" Harry replied. "There are three types of legilimency: the worded spell, _legilimens; _The non-verbal spell which still needs you to point your wand at the person and the non-verbal wandless version, passive legilimency. The last one is the hardest because you have to project yourself from your mind at someone else but you can do it constantly with practise, and you can tell if someone is lying to you whether you have eye contact or not. The first one goes into past memories. The second goes into current thoughts and emotions and the last one can do both but all three need eye contact to go into someone's mind." Moony concluded.

"So, I did the hardest for of legilimency without even really trying." Harry stated sounding amused while he thought that maybe Voldemort was right in saying I like to do the impossible. "That's right. I recommend that you do passive legilimency on your friends for practice. But don't go deeper than surface thoughts because that's rude or you can just tell them it's for Occlumency training and they might let you go deeper." Remus responded casually.

"That would also explain why you were so much faster at transforming into your snake today because legilimency allows you to see others minds it helps with precision of your own mind." Sirius said thoughtfully "But you don't need anymore animagus training as all you have to do is practice a bit in each form now you keep the speed of the change up and maybe improve a bit. Prongs always used to take about five seconds for each change, peter took about 8 seconds and I take about one or two but I spent the most time in my form." Harry nodded and promised himself that he would change once a day at least to keep in his time down. "Well I might as well ask Hermione to help me practice my mind magic." Harry said as he waved the others goodbye and wandered towards the library knowing that's where she would be.

Harry entered the library and saw Ron and Ginny playing chess while Hermione was reading a huge tome on magical theory. "Hey guys, I was wondering if someone would help me with my Occlumency?" Harry asked. Hermione's tome slammed shut and she turned to look at him. "Of course Harry, how can we help?" She looked eager for some new knowledge.

"My Occlumency is pretty good now but if I do some legilimency I can improve my precision and control so I wanted to know if any of you guys would let me read your mind." Both of the Weasleys looked terrified at the thought but Hermione nodded. "I would like to see what you had to put up with from Snape." Harry chuckled and had the thought that she probably wouldn't. "I'm not going to do that because you have to use a wand. I was going to do passive legilimency which is loads lighter and not painful."

So Hermione agreed and asked what she had to do. Harry directed her to sit in a chair across from him and stay looking in his eyes. The Weasleys watched from the sidelines. Harry mentally moved from his mind, out of his shields and into Hermione's mind. Harry skimmed lightly on her mind and could see that she was nervous. She wasn't sure if he had started legilimency yet but there was a strong sense of curiosity. "Don't be nervous Hermione and yes I am skimming lightly on your mind at the moment" She jumped looked shocked and broke the eye connection. Harry was slammed back into his own mind as the connection was broken. He hadn't delved deep enough to stay connected as they eye contact was broken. Harry groaned feeling a bit disorientated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry I was just a bit shocked. I didn't feel anything." Hermione babbled apologetically. Harry chuckled ruefully, "That's the point of that type of legilimency; you're not supposed to know. Unless you're an Occlumens."

"But I thought you were bad at Occlumency Harry and I didn't know you were learning legilimency." Hermione replied while she leant forward practically drooling at the new knowledge. "Yeah but before I was being taught by Snape so I didn't learn anything but during the holidays Sirius showed me some techniques that you can use so I have pretty decent defence now, so no one except maybe Voldemort or Dumbledore could get in. I just want to set some traps encase anyone tries to get in. Technically legilimency and setting traps in Occlumency is dark magic but Dumbledore does it and it's kinda necessary so I'll do it anyway and yes Hermione there is a book in the back corner called _Mystical Magykes of the Minde._" Harry said the last bit quickly after seeing her open her mouth to ask. Hermione rushed off into the stacks and Harry left the room chuckling so that he could read his books from the Potter vault.

He spent the rest of the holiday changing form with Sirius and reading all of the Potter books. These were mainly based on transfiguration and defence but they had the basics of every subject and how they can be applied to battle. The Grimoire was the most interesting as it had rare element based spells. Harry had never realised that you could transfigure something into an element such as; fire, earth, air and water. The spells were also listed into levels such as changing a match into a small fireball and launching it at the enemy and the highest level, which is transfiguring things into fiendfire; the bonus was that anything transfigured into an element was under your complete control.

Harry's scar tingled with happiness. He knew this was going to bad.

_Harry's eyes slipped shut as he delved into his own mind. He stayed behind his shield as he saw the connection flair to life. Seductive darkness slithered into his mind as the mental projection of Voldemort formed at the connection. "Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort tutted in an amused tone. "You'll never believe what I found out, m'boy." Voldemort chuckled, "You're a Horcrux, _my_ Horcrux. Do you know what that is? What it means? And to think all I needed to do was a simple soul revealing spell and some mind diving to find the connection." Voldemort smirked then sighed, "I suppose I should explain. A Horcrux is something which acts as a safe box for a soul piece. Meaning you contain a little slither of my soul, so while you live I cannot die. It also means you can die by only three things: being consumed by fiendfire, bathing in basilisk venom or being killed by me. It also means that you must die to allow someone the chance to kill me."_

_Harry's mental barriers shook in his shock, admittedly he already knew about the Horcrux but at the age of fifteen he didn't want to die. Voldemort showed no pity and carried on. "Oh, it was a shock I must confess, but I decided to give my inner circle the news as well. Or at least my three most trusted; Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange and Severus Snape. Once I had explained that Dumbledore must have plans for you to die a little birdie squawked. Severus' little tricks to deceive me how he'd switched to Dumbledore. This can't be making much sense to you I must admit. Let us go back 14years to a Halloween night, one of my most loyal rushes in, a much younger Severus he had found out about my target that night and begged me to reconsider. He allowed me full access into his mind, it turns out he had fallen in love with a muggle born, one he had grown up with, by the name of Lilly Evans, who later became Lilly Potter." _

"_He came and begged me not to kill his love or her child. Regardless of the prophecy, he wanted me to kill Potter and allow her to live so that you could be trained as a useful ally . But her whining annoyed me to be honest and the child was to much of a risk so I tried to kill you anyway. He had already gone to Dumbledore a week before you see, not that I knew that at the time, so that you and her would live. He considered you a piece of the girl he loved and wanted you alive. As it was, when the war started again he stuck with Dumbledore thinking this was the side you chose and he wanted you to live above everything, even though he loathed you for looking so much like Potter, he still considers you the only piece of Lilly he has left. Now he knows Dumbledore has planned your death he has come to me. He plans to get the truth out of Dumbledore tonight in the kitchen of the Order I recommend you listen before we talk again." Voldemort left Harry's mind reeling with the information as he slipped back down the connection. Harry slipped out of his own mind into the waking world._

Harry's eyes slipped open as he tried assimilate what he had heard. His mind struggling with the idea that Snape was capable of loving someone or even holding positive emotions (although Harry would be the first to admit he's a little bias). He decided to just sneak down and decide for himself, so he slipped out of bed and went for the invisibility cloak. He paused at the last second and changed into his snake form.

The small black snake slipped out of the room and down the stairs (with quite a bit of difficulty) until it finally reached the kitchen, Harry activated the invisibility and slithered under the fridge just encase Dumbledore can see through his invisibility. Only Snape was in the room at the moment as he paced near the dining table.

Dumbledore strolled into the room with his purple cloak swishing behind him, his robes glistened with embroidered stars. "Severus" He said in greeting. "Albus," Snape nodded back. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Snape's flustered appearance. "I want to know the rest of that bloody prophecy, you want me to guard it you can tell me and why it's so important, I'm not one of your idiotic Gryffindor's!"

Dumbledore seemed to think, "Fine I will tell you. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... __Both must die at the hands of the other for Light to prevail__…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" _(a/n I underlined the different bit.)

Snape sat down heavily, "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter, you knew he would have to die." Dumbledore nodded; "I noticed a Horcrux buried within him not long after the attack on the Potter's and planned his life from there. I placed Hagrid to invite him into our world so he would be Gryffindor, I used a spell so Hagrid wouldn't tell him where the platform was. I placed a suggestion on the Weasley' s so Harry would meet them. I planned the whole first year as a test. The second and third were not planned but it was still fun to watch him prevail and the fourth year was an obvious trap: I didn't know everything that was happening but I planned most to test his skill and see how innovative he was. I plan to see how well he deals as a pariah without my support then I will fake my death next year and send him on a Horcrux hunt before he kills Voldemort so that they both stay dead. Quite simple really, but it is necessary. I had hoped he would show more talent but sadly he relies on Miss Granger so I will have to make sure they stick together for the hunt" Snape got up and got a whiskey and had two shots in quick succession. Harry nearly hissed aloud in shock, but he managed to stay silent and slip out the door as Dumbledore explained the significance of the Horcrux destruction.

Harry slithered up the stairs with some difficulty as the steps were quite large compared to him but eventually reached his bedroom and changed back into his human form and got into bed. He decided to sleep on what he thought

Sunlight streamed into the room as Harry dragged himself awake. He let out a soft groan as he remembered yesterday and all that he had learned. His eyes prickled as he held back tears his only consolation was that Sirius wasn't a part of Dumbledork's schemes. He felt the connection awaken as it seemed Voldemort was coming for a visit. Harry dove into his mind.

_Voldemort stood calmly outside Harry's Occlumency shields. "So what did you see?" He asked casually, Harry glared " as if Snape hasn't already told you." Voldemort seemed amused "He doesn't know you were there nor do I know how much you saw." Harry grumbled but told him, deliberately leaving out the prophecy just in case. Voldemort nodded, "You didn't hear the part about what he would say if you found out about the prophecy: he planned to change the both must die line to 'either must die by the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" Harry's jaw dropped and anger surged again but he quickly dampened it. _

"_So, what do you want?" Harry asked. Voldemort smirked, "I assume you know I am a scholar at heart? Well with you being a human Horcrux, the first ever I might add, it opens a realm of possibilities of impossible magic. One such example is time travel. Normally you would be shredded or go mad if you went over a few hours but with a Horcrux as an anchor it is possible to go back to when it is created. I won't explain it as it takes a large understanding of arithmancy, which you don't have. Needless to say this would only work for a human Horcrux due to balance theories." Harry had a blank face. "Balance theories.. You know, the theory of light and dark?" _

_Voldemort sighed. "Basically, you have never done dark arts and I have, that means one dark and one light traveller neutralising each other so we can both time travel without creating a rift and before you ask mind magic doesn't count as a dark art" Harry nodded thoughtfully, "But why do you want to time travel because it could only take you as early as when you are forced from your body, although I would be a baby so that would work if you were coming back to try and kill me." Voldemort looked frustrated, "No I won't kill you as you are one of my Horcrux's. We would go back but our memories will be locked away until your eleventh birthday so that we are on even ground, that way you can learn more magic so you be less uneducated and maybe I can convince you to turn dark, at the moment you don't even know what you are fighting for and you already know the light are already willing to sacrifice a child both sides are on even moral ground it's just a matter of politics and those politics aren't killing muggle's like the light would have you think." Harry thought about it and the idea of blocking the memories until he's eleven._

_Voldemort decided to describe what would happen more. "Basically we aren't sending ourselves, well we are, but it's just memories we have, like you would find in a pensieve. but the addition of these memories to our past selves will destroy this time making it seem like we are waking on your eleventh birthday. So anything we know will be sent back and any abilities we have will be sent back like Occlumency. I plan to leave the change minimal for example I will still be in Quirrell but things will change for you, as when you get older people change so your sorting may be different, and your friends most likely will be, but major events we will have to keep the same, if things change to differently then Dumbledore might take different action and he may allow you to be killed by basilisk venom in your second year or some such." Harry couldn't see a downside really, well he could, Voldemort having a lot of future knowledge, but so would he and he would have more time to train if he decides to go against Voldemort. He couldn't be sure really but he decided to check the abilities._

"_Will all abilities go back, even the ones that need training?" Voldemort didn't even pause before he nodded. "What about ones where you have to train your body?" Voldemort seemed to think. "I can only assume you mean animagus transformation, why don't we check both of our abilities as changes like that could be risked and have to be accounted for in the arithmancy calculation." Harry nodded and Voldemort waved his wand twice and two pieces of paper appeared in the mindscape, he read both and vanished them. "You have parceltongue, metamorphmagus level two and an animagus form you also have some magic sensing which isn't active._

_Harry's jaw dropped. "I'm a metamorphmagus?" Voldemort nodded "Level one is control of hair length; level two is that and colour changes to hair, eye, and skin tone; level three is facial change; level four is body change and at level five you can gender change which is what the polyjuice potion is based on. You can change hair length and colour, eye colour and skin tone with some concentration and the innate magic sensing means you can feel magic for example if something is enchanted. And to be fair as I know your abilities. I am a parceltongue and I can see and sense magic, I could also be an animagus if I wanted but I don't." Harry thought about the offer, he could see the downsides: Sirius would be in prison and Voldemort will know the future. He could also see the upsides: he can train his abilities, Voldemort won't have a body for at least a while and he can break from Dumbledore and look at the situation. Even Harry had to admit there was no chance of that now Voldemort's back, Dumbledore may be pretending to keep his distance but he's keeping quite a close eye on him. "Fine what do we do?" _

_Voldemort smirked, "We stand over the Horcrux piece which is at the connection and I incant a spell I have designed, all I had to do was change one syllable for the Animagus transformation to be included, and we go back just as described and we wake up on your eleventh birthday. To be honest we go back to when the Horcrux is made but the memories are buried so it will be like waking up on your eleventh birthday."_

_Harry walked to the connection with Voldemort, trying to ignore the fact that he was going for a stroll in his mind with his parents murderer. They stood at the connection and Voldemort incanted a long spell with intricate wand movements in what sounded like Gaelic. Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a thin tube much like apparition before his mind went dark._


End file.
